


小橘子，一只飞行的猫

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 小橘子是约翰在罗德岛收养的猫，以他的角度讲述1480年包围战前后的故事。之后会出现喵塔利亚哦~





	1. Chapter 1

我是小橘子，住在锡米岛的一只野猫。我生来就知道自己的名字，也许是因为我有一身漂亮的橙色绒毛，帅得像一只小老虎。  
一天，我卷曲在山顶蓝白色教堂的屋顶上睡午觉，忽然看到下面狭长的海湾游来一只巨大的红色鲸鱼，把我吓了一大跳，身上的毛顿时像狮子鬃毛一样竖了起来。幸好那只庞然大物没有发现我，而我却在高处看得一清二楚。过了一会，那只鲸鱼停在山下小渔村的港口，一直都没有沉下去，难道是搁浅了？又过了一会，从鲸鱼的嘴里跳出几个人影，我又看了看鲸鱼头上的方形白色布块，才知道这鲸鱼其实是一艘前所未见的大帆船——是什么人来到如此荒凉的小岛？我决定下山看看。  
没等我下到半山腰，刚才从船上下来的一群人就和我在转角处相遇了，原来他们正朝我刚才睡觉的山顶往上爬。看到他们是一群人高马大的爷们，我来不及躲闪，只能使出另一种防身术：站在路中间发出喵叫声卖萌，金绿色的双眼露出楚楚可怜的样子，其实我心里很害怕被他们踩到，或者被他们手中的武器伤到。  
走在队伍最前面的高个子立即停了下来，一脸吃惊的样子，他身后的人们差点碰到他，赶紧也停下来。  
“怎么了，约翰船长？咦，原来是一只猫，我还以为遇到小老虎了呢！”  
“不过，这只猫比罗德岛黑白色的野猫们漂亮多了，一身橙色的毛，油光发亮多可爱！”  
听到人们纷纷称赞我，我得意地昂起头，又“喵”地叫了一声。领头的约翰船长来到我面前蹲下来，和那些在他身后笑着的男人们不同，他面无表情地将宽大的手掌伸向我，这让我有些害怕地向后缩脑袋，闭上双眼。直到我感到头顶被温暖的手掌轻轻地拍了两下，我才松了一口气。我睁开眼睛，看到这位年轻的船长温柔地注视着我，他金棕色的眼睛就像初升的太阳一样漂亮。  
“小橘子，”他轻声地对我说。奇怪，他怎么知道我的名字呢？  
“约翰船长，你这么快就给野猫取名字了？”一名下属逗趣地说。  
“橙色的猫不都这么叫吗？”船长面不改色地说，然后站起身，带领人们继续往山上爬去。  
我跳到角落里，看着船长远去的高大身影，只觉得脸上火辣辣的。那样的抚摸、那样的声音，一切都似曾相识，让我流连忘返。突然间，我起了一个念头：我要登上那艘船，跟随约翰船长出海远行！  
众所周知，猫是很怕水的，可是只要不碰水，我们都很喜欢靠近水边，因为水里有鱼。对于我来说，能呆在船上，整天被大海包围着，将会是一种很棒的享受。这么想着，我欢快地来到港口的大帆船边，正要跳上甲板，却被留守的船员给拦住了。我又尝试了几次从其它地方登船，却总是被轰走，然而我决不气馁。  
我躲在一个石墩后面，等了好久，终于看到约翰船长率领的队伍回来，我急忙上前抱住他的大腿撒娇，他立即明白我的意思，对我说：“我们要回罗德岛去了，你不能跟我们上船，知道吗？”然后他忙着吩咐船员们做启航的工作，没有理睬我。  
直到大帆船收锚，开始缓缓离港，我都没有机会溜上船。眼看可能就要和站在船尾指挥的约翰船长永别了，我狠下心跳入水中，四肢拼命拍打水面才没有下沉，凉爽的海水推动我往船那边游去，我使劲仰着头，希望约翰船长能够看到我。  
“快看，刚才那只猫跳进水里了！”有人喊道。  
“什么？猫会游泳？”  
很快，船上吊下一个梯子，底部漂到我眼前。尽管湿水后身体变重，我还是顺利地爬上梯子，最后跳到了船的甲板上。一阵寒颤让我全身发抖，最先走过来、给我盖上毛巾的，居然就是约翰船长。  
他一边给我擦干，一边叹了口气，说，“我知道了，小橘子，以后你就跟着我吧。”  
“好的，约翰拔拔。”——我这么回答道，但是他听到的应该是“喵”的撒娇声。他拍了一下我的头，我简直开心极了。  
我激动地在甲板上转了几圈，随着船速加快，海风变得强劲，我靠在船头的一根柱子旁，让海风把我漂亮的毛吹干透，同时观看这片蔚蓝色的海洋。忽然，我闻到了鱼的味道，似乎在离我们一公里的地方有许多新鲜美味的鱼儿在等着。我兴奋地撩站在旁边的一名船员，让他往有鱼群的方向望去。那个船员先是怀疑地朝远处望去，很快，他看到了海面上好几只跳出水面闪着白肚皮的鱼儿，便急忙叫起来：“约翰船长！那边有许多鱼！”  
“赶快放小艇下去吧。”约翰说。  
几名水手坐着小艇划到鱼群最密集的地方，不等他们张开渔网，比天上星星还多的鱼们纷纷飞到了小艇上，这真是前所未见的景象！我开心地在大帆船上手舞足蹈，恨不得又跳下水里把那些肥的出油的小鱼统统吞进我的肚子。  
我的愿望很快实现了。等水手们把捕到的鱼捞到甲板上，便给我扔了几条小鱼作为发现鱼群的奖赏，我还从未如此饱餐过——但是出海航行的福利不仅如此。  
一名船员把我抱起来，爬到了中间桅杆上方的瞭望台上，“小橘子，如果还有鱼群，要告诉我们哦！”他笑着对我说。  
瞭望台的视线非常好，我可以清楚看到约翰头顶上好看的黑色大三角帽子，可以看到他站在船尾楼迎风挺立、神清气爽的样子，更重要的是，我可以更清楚地看到蔚蓝色的海洋和远处嶙峋起伏的岛屿。炽烈的太阳照耀着我，凉爽的海风吹拂着我，大帆船在海浪的推动下摇晃着船身，扬着巨大的白帆全速前进——这样乘风破浪的感觉，我就像海鸥一样有了翅膀——我是小橘子，一只飞行的猫！  
太阳落到海平面的时候，我看到前方一个圆形的堡垒矗立在大海之中，顶上点着明亮的灯。  
“小橘子，这就是罗德岛，你的新家。”约翰把我抱下瞭望台，轻声对我说。  
果然，在堡垒之后，出现了点着万家灯火的海上城市，高大的城墙围绕着海港、延伸到看不见的地方，城市的最高处，是一座威严的大城堡。大帆船逐渐靠岸的时候，水手们把旗子升起来，上面是红底白十字的图案，后来我才知道，这就是统治罗德岛的医院骑士团的旗帜。

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

“小橘子，我要到很远很远的地方去了，你自己要保重哦。”灿烂的光芒里，一个身影变得越来越模糊、越来越遥远。  
“葛格，别丢下我！”我拼命伸出爪子想抓住那个人白色的衣角……

“……小橘子，醒醒……”  
睡梦中我被人摇醒，睁眼一看原来是约翰。  
“你很吵呢，是不是做噩梦了？”约翰坐在书桌前，而我正趴在文件堆上，文件不知何时散落在桌面，被我弄成了舒适的被窝。  
约翰拔拔，我做了奇怪的梦，好寂寞哦——我发出喵叫声，用脸去蹭约翰握着羽毛笔的手。  
“到一边去玩，我正忙着呢。”约翰把我推开，头也不抬地继续书写。  
说好要宠我的呢？正好我的起床气很大，我一跳起来就抓他的脸，他赶紧用手挡着，不过他漂亮的脸上还是留下了我的一道爪痕。  
“小橘子，别闹了。”约翰提起我脖子后的皮毛，打开门把我扔到院子里去了。  
真是气死我了，我用双爪狠狠地抓紧闭的门，大声地喵喵叫，可是约翰怎么也不开门。不行，一定要惩罚一下这个无情无义的人，我这么想着，就跑到隔壁的卧室，从约翰枕头下翻出一个红色的金属十字架项链坠子。据我观察，约翰每晚临睡前都会拿这个十字架出来发呆——对，不是祈祷而是发呆，作为修道士他可一点也不虔诚。且不说这十字架是什么来头，我知道这对于他来说可是非常重要的，一旦被我拿走，他今晚会不会睡不着呢？我把十字架系在脖子的红绳上，感觉还挺漂亮，于是决定到街上炫耀炫耀。  
我第一个想到要炫耀的对象是大医院里的护士姐姐们，果然，我刚进到二楼屋顶的空中花园，几个小姐姐看到我就赶紧围了上来。  
“这不是小橘子吗？啊呀，今天脖子上多了个红色的吊坠，好漂亮！”一个穿着黑色袍子的姐姐蹲下来抚摸我的头顶。  
“小橘子来了的话，约翰大人会不会也来医院出诊呢？”另一个小姐姐有点害羞地说。  
“明天才是约翰大人值班的日子吧？如果他每天都来医院多好，可是他有很多事情要忙呢，经常出海航行几个星期不回来……”  
“说到出海，骑士团的红色海军制服真好看！特别是穿在约翰大人身上……啊呀，瞧我在说什么呢，骑士团的骑士们都是僧侣呀！”  
“别害羞嘛，就连我这个结了婚的人也觉得约翰大人很帅气，奇怪的是那么多美丽的姑娘喜欢他，他却无动于衷，是不是有点太无情了呢？”  
听了护士长的话，小姐姐们齐声哀叹。虽然我很感激被约翰收养，但是我总觉得当时船员们只是怕我被淹死才把我拉上船，约翰也并非觉得我可爱才把我养在他家里。约翰确实是个很冷酷无情的人，从他那张吓人的扑克脸就可以看出，我怀疑他天生是不是缺少脸部神经，连个笑容都挤不出来。不如说，人类根本没有猫类那样细腻的感情，不像我，即使一个小小的触摸，都会让我爽得全身发抖。我们甚至比狗还要忠诚，会记得前世主人的事情——没错，我怀疑今天梦到的就是我前世的主人。可恶的约翰却在关键时刻把我吵醒，他根本不知道那些记忆对于我来说多么重要，真是愚蠢的人类。  
对，人类确实很愚蠢，他们甚至认为这个世界像阿拉伯的飞毯一样是扁平的。在享受完小姐姐们的抚摸后，我像平日一样在高高的城墙上散步。我最喜欢的那一段是西班牙领域的城墙，那里不仅可以俯视整个罗德镇，回头还可以看到海港那边的大海——海平面显然比圣约翰主教堂的尖顶还要高出许多，但是海洋却不会向罗德镇这边倾倒，这是为什么？如果你是一只猫，喜欢踩在毛线球上玩耍的话，你就会发现你其实站在一个很大很大的球体上，而这个球体就是你所在的世界。我不是那些钻牛角尖的哲学家或者炼金术师，我不想花时间去和人类争论这些蠢问题，或许将来某一天，航海家把整个海洋转完一圈后就会发现地球是圆的。  
现在我要做的，就是迎风飞行：我只要在城墙上朝着海港的方向奔跑，就会感到自己正飞行在城镇上空，飞向汪洋大海！  
“跑这么快，是不是有蝴蝶呀？”我正跑过圣约翰城门顶的时候，从墙角的阴影处钻出一只白底淡灰色斑点的猫猫。  
看到他脖子上也系有绳子，我好奇地停下脚步，“我叫小橘子，你是谁呢？”  
“我叫西班牙，是这个西班牙领域的吉祥物呀~最近才跟我主人来到罗德岛喵~我主人中了圣骑士病毒，非要带上他的哥们一起来罗德岛做见习骑士不可，毕竟冒险才能体现骑士精神呀~”他很开心地挥着爪子。  
“请问，你脖子上的吊坠是什么？”我单刀直入地问。  
“哦，这是圣地亚哥的十字，我主人家的骑士团的十字喵~小橘子的吊坠是圣殿骑士团的吧？”  
“圣殿骑士团？”我没想到来自那么遥远地方的猫居然认出了我的十字。  
“是呀，这是大名鼎鼎的骑士团，甚至比医院骑士团还强悍喵~我家也留下很多他的城堡喵~”  
“既然圣殿骑士团比医院骑士团还强，你家主人为什么不在西班牙跟着他见习呢？”  
“小橘子不知道喵？圣殿骑士团早在一百多年前就灭亡了呢，很可惜呀，现在只剩下医院骑士团在地中海孤军奋战了喵~”  
“这就奇怪了，约翰拔拔一直拿着圣殿骑士团的十字当宝贝，然而这却不是他的东西……”我低头看了一下红色的十字，一些古旧的痕迹确实说明这个十字年代久远。  
“我想圣殿作为医院的战友，你家主人一定很怀念他吧，我也听说医院在欧洲各地争夺圣殿遗产的事情，也许凡是和圣殿有关的事物，你家主人都很珍惜喵~”  
我被西班牙猫的话语惊得四肢发凉的时候，突然刮来一阵风，等我再次低头看的时候，竟发现圣殿十字不见了。  
“——既然这是医院骑士团的宝物，那我就抢走了哈哈哈！”一阵高昂的喵笑声。  
我定睛一看，原来是一只不知道从哪里窜出来的猫抢走了我的十字。只见这只奇怪的棕毛猫脑袋上套着一只纸袋，十字被他收进了纸袋里。  
“把拔拔的十字还给我！”我生气地竖起全身橙色的毛，就像狮子一样威胁他。  
“不给！”纸袋猫拔腿就跑。  
我急得在后面追，咬上他蓬松的尾巴，没想到他一个转身就把我按倒在地上。  
“小橘子！”我听到约翰的声音。紧接着，纸袋猫被高大的约翰整个拎起来，纸袋里的十字架被摘下来。  
顾不上跑掉的纸袋猫，约翰把我抱起来，看到我没有受伤便松了一口气。“别再调皮捣蛋了。”他脸上被我抓伤的地方涂了一层膏药。  
回到家里，约翰小心翼翼地把圣殿十字擦干净，发现有个地方掉漆了，便皱了皱眉头。我有些过意不去地去舔他的手背，请他不要生我的气。他抬起头看了看我眼中楚楚可怜的神色，伸手抚摸我的头部和背部——那样恰到好处的力度和柔度让我倍感舒心，我不禁发出咕哝声：“约翰拔拔~”  
他金棕色的眼睛垂下细长的睫毛，温柔地看着我，“那个人不在了，如今就只剩下我和你啦。”他把我抱进怀里，强壮的双臂环绕着我，我感到他壮实的胸膛里噗噗跳动的心，带着胡渣的脸蹭着我的头部，温暖的泪水逐渐滴进我茸茸的毛。  
“拔拔，你也会哭啊~”我发出撒娇的喵叫声。  
原来，人类也像猫猫一样是有感情的生物呢。

（待续）


	3. Chapter 3

“上主是我的牧者，我实在一无所缺。   
祂使我栖息在碧绿草地，又领我进入静水旁。   
在我一生岁月里，常沐浴你恩宠幸福中，   
在我有生之年，我要常住在上主的殿里。”   
像天使般悦耳动听的歌声在我耳边轻轻唱着，我在摇篮般温暖的怀抱里慵懒地睡着下午觉，偶尔抬起惺忪的眼皮看看眼前的主人，却因为逆着光看不清他的面孔，在我的记忆中，那应该是一张很美丽的面孔……  
“——小橘子，我出门了。”一个低沉的声音唤醒了我甜蜜的美梦，待我睁开眼睛，看到新主人高大强壮的身影，和我梦中那位美人的感觉完全相反——可恶，我差一点就想起前世的记忆了。  
起床气又让我跳起来想抓这个不解风情的新主人，但是反应敏捷的约翰用一只手掌就挡下了我，把我捧起来，不知道从哪里拿出一只闪亮的白色八角十字在我眼前晃了晃，“小橘子，这个十字送给你，作为交换，你别碰我的红色十字了。”约翰真是记仇，不用他说我也知道那红色十字是他的命根子啊。不过看在这个新十字如此美丽的份上，我就原谅了他，高兴地昂起头让他把白色十字系在我的脖子上。  
这之后，他随意拍了一下我的头，就急匆匆地出门了。我看了一下窗外，仍然是漆黑一片，远处的圣尼可拉斯堡垒的导航灯还亮着。我才想起约翰和我说过今天有出航的任务，要不要和他一起上船呢？从准备到出海至少需要两小时，好想再睡一会儿啊……  
我卷曲在书桌上，却怎么也睡不着了，索性还是起来看日出吧。约翰的住所就在海港边上的城墙里，我很快就来到位于码头的一排风车那里。这边的码头和意大利语言分团管理的码头不一样，意大利码头停靠的是医院骑士团的舰队船只，一般人不能进出；有风车的码头则有许多小渔村停靠，慷慨的渔民通常会把剩下的小鱼虾分给猫猫们，因此这里成了罗德镇猫猫聚会中心。  
海平线上的天空才鱼肚白，风车下面已经聚集了好几只夜猫子。罗德岛的猫猫数量其实不亚于人类，要我认识每一只猫猫是不可能的，在这五只猫中，我只认出白底灰斑的西班牙猫，其它都是生面孔。  
活泼的西班牙看到我，立即向我挥爪子：“早安呀，我们正在开新人见面会喵~”  
“新人见面会？”我走进他们当中。  
“对呀，我们都是最近才来到罗德岛的呀，就想互相认识一下！”西班牙说。  
“我也是最近才被约翰拔拔收养，从锡米岛搬来这里的新猫，请问可以加入你们吗？”我歪着脑袋说。  
“非常欢迎！”西班牙开心地喵了一声，“我向大家介绍一下，这是住在意大利区域的小橘子！”  
这之中看起来最高贵的一只长毛猫站出来说：“我是法兰西，跟随我的主人住在这附近的法兰西区域。我希望大家都叫我哥哥，因为人们也是这么叫我的主人，毕竟法兰西分团是骑士团里最高贵的分团！”  
“法兰西，你别瞎扯了，意大利分团的地位也很重要，骑士团的舰队就由他们管理！”一只垂耳的白底褐色斑点猫大声反驳法兰西。  
“这么说来，陆军总司令还是我们分团的人，即使在海上，海军总司令也要听从陆军总司令！”法兰西说。  
“如果陆军总司令能够出海的话，我听说他根本是个旱鸭子……”反驳者语气中充满了讽刺。  
“问题是意大利分团的势力已经被削弱，他们有一半的海港被分给了新建立的葡萄牙分团，根本不是法兰西分团的对手……”  
看来八大分团之间互相争吵的传闻是真的，就连来自不同分团的猫猫也会吵架，我只能在一旁看得目瞪口呆。  
“别管他们，法兰西和英格兰一见面就会吵架。”一只头上有根呆毛的猫猫对我说，“对了，我是南意大利，住在安茹区域。”  
“我是普鲁士，住在哥哥大人隔壁的德意志区域！”一只右眼有刀疤的白猫说。  
“别忘了，西班牙区域也在安茹区域隔壁呀！”西班牙带着笑容，却暗暗地露出杀气。  
“这怎么可能，本大爷确实住在哥哥大人隔壁啊？”普鲁士愣住了。  
“笨蛋，安茹区域在德意志和西班牙区域之间，怎么不可能？”南意大利插话道。  
“原来如此，kesesese……”  
“普鲁士，你说要保护南意大利才一心跟过来的，要变得聪明一点呀！”西班牙说。  
“西班牙，就你聪明？你家主人都和亚历克斯在一起了，却还要缠着罗维诺？”普鲁士竖起全身的毛。  
作为旁观者，我发现两边都在吵架，根本插不上话。正好此时，我看到海平线那边露出了半边金橙色的太阳，赶紧喊道：“大家快看，太阳神就要登上他的王座了！”  
猫猫们顿时停止了争吵，都朝东方望去——果然，在海港出口的两个高大的柱子之间，金色的太阳正在缓缓升起。  
“好美……很久以前赫利俄斯巨像的位置应该就在这里吧，毕竟这就是日出的东方。”南意大利感动地说。  
“太阳神王座也属于葡萄牙区域，能够占据如此重要的地方，葡萄牙分团的航海技术说不定真的不错。”法兰西说。  
说到航海，我猛然想起圣约翰号很快就要启航了，我必须赶快到找到约翰，不然会错过这次的出航。  
和猫猫们匆忙道别后，我跑到军舰码头，圣约翰号是骑士团舰队唯一的帆船，也是最大的船只，我一眼就找到了她，身材红色军装的约翰已经在船上指挥启航工作。就在船员收起绳梯那一刻，我跳上了圣约翰号的甲板。“小橘子，我还以为你不来了呢。”约翰让我跳上他的肩膀，然后大声喊道：“启航！向东北方向前进！”  
地中海的风向总是不停变换，无法预测，我们刚离开港口的时候顺着风，早上气温比较低，海风吹得我发冷，只能躲进船舱里。中午艳阳高照，我从闷热的船舱钻到甲板上，但是没有什么风，我只能爬到桅杆上的眺望台和水手一起放哨，在那上面的风更大一些。  
我感觉圣约翰号已经驶过锡米岛，往更北的地方航行。在我们的右边一直都能看到陆地，据说那是土耳其所在的亚洲大陆。下午时分，不知道从哪里飘来的大片厚云挡住了太阳，前方大片的海面泛着银色的光芒，让我们看不到远处的景象。逐渐地，两旁的岛屿变得密集，让船只前行的路线变得狭窄，视线也变得越来越糟糕。我能看得出船员们紧张的表情，仿佛在准备应对意外的状况。  
这时候，我听到很远的地方传来微弱的歌声，我竖着耳朵听了很久，觉得那旋律有些熟悉，正要确定的时候，忽然有船员叫道：“是人鱼的歌声！”  
“别吓我们，这时候出现人鱼可不是什么好兆头，再说，这里的视线很糟糕，我很怕碰到海盗或者土耳其埋伏的船只……”  
话音刚落，不远处一只帆船刚驶出前方反光的水域，以至于靠得这么近我才能看到她，我赶紧激动地拍了一下眺望台的水手，他立即反应过来：“船长，前方出现一只帆船！那好像是……土耳其的船只！”  
“规模呢？有我们的船大吗？”约翰站在指挥台上问。  
“似乎和我们的差不多……糟糕！”  
突然，从土耳其帆船那边射出一道火光，击中了圣约翰号的船身，产生剧烈的晃动，一瞬间我还以为船要侧翻了。  
“快转右舵！准备射击！”约翰命令道。  
又一阵炮弹轰炸，圣约翰号的前桅杆被钢弹砸到倒下来，几名船员被压在下面。“船长，来不及反击了，我们要撤退吗？”  
“土耳其是顺风的，我们很快就会被追上，如今只能用炮弹正面迎击他们。”约翰很冷静，但是他周围的人都显得很慌张。  
我坐在眺望台上看的更清楚，只见土耳其船张开了所有的船帆，正全力向我们的船只驶来。如果不是中了他们的埋伏，圣约翰号受到损伤，我们就可以势均力敌地与土耳其作战，但是现在的形势让我们很被动，船员们在慌乱中射击炮弹也变得迟缓。  
对方的每一次射击都让圣约翰号晃动不已，我很心疼这么漂亮的船只遭到如此多的损害，然而即使我方也开始发射炮弹，土耳其船仍在飞快地向我们靠近。  
“军队各就各位！一旦土耳其人登船，我们就和他们殊死搏斗！”约翰大喊。  
登船？那就完了啊，他们会不会把我抓来吃呢？我吓得全身发抖。  
紧接着，我听到又一系列的轰炸声，赶紧闭着眼蹲下去——奇怪的是，这回我们的船只并没有产生强烈震动。  
“船长，又出现了一艘船！”在眺望台抱着我的水手大喊。  
原来在我们都没注意到的时候，第二只帆船悄悄从一个岛屿后驶出来，开到土耳其船的另一面袭击她，刚才听到的几声轰响就是第二只帆船轰炸土耳其船发出的。  
趁着敌船停止对圣约翰号攻击之际，我们的船只开始开炮反击，而新出现的大帆船也和我们一起夹击土耳其船的左舷和右舷，让敌船犹如瓮中之鳖，既无法反抗也无法逃走。  
突然间，那只无名大帆船狠狠地撞上土耳其船的左舷，船头铜像尖锐的地方像海王川顿的叉子一样刺进对方木头船身，将其牢牢固定，然后架起了好几个梯子，众多士兵沿着梯子冲上土耳其船的甲板，与土耳其人面对面地决斗。  
我看到在士兵队伍最前面的，是一位全身都穿着银色铁甲的骑士，我听说铠甲很沉重，但是这位骑士的身手却比周围只穿皮质铠甲的士兵还要敏捷，而全副武装让他刀枪不入。在诸多奋战的战士中，他的英勇善战让他十分出众，我不得不承认，在眺望台观摩整个甲板战斗的过程中，我几乎只盯着那位骑士，为他祈祷，也为他战胜每一个敌人感到欣喜若狂。  
圣约翰号的士兵后来也加入战斗，大约一个小时后，我方全面胜利，土耳其船上所有的人都被我们俘虏了。  
在土耳其船上，我听到约翰说：“请问你们是哪里的船只呢？”  
来自无名船只的貌似船长的人回答：“我们就是医院骑士团新加入的战船——圣玛丽亚号。”  
约翰大吃一惊：“我怎么才听说？”  
圣玛丽亚号的船长笑了，“我们的船只来自葡萄牙，由葡萄牙分团管辖，消息传到意大利分团那边需要点时间吧。”  
约翰看了看站在船长身后穿着铁甲的骑士，问道：“这位骑士在刚才的战斗中表现很出色，请问尊姓大名？”  
“叫我加尔玛就好了。”通常，无论武装多么严实的骑士，在自我介绍的时候总会摘下头盔或者掀起面罩，但是让我失望的是这位骑士仍然保持着他的神秘。  
约翰与我一样，疑惑地皱了皱眉头，“加尔玛？这不是第三个希腊字母吗？”  
船长说：“很抱歉，加尔玛只是来自葡萄牙的志愿者，并没有正式加入医院骑士团，他希望可以隐姓埋名。”  
约翰只能点头表示谅解。  
那之后，圣约翰号和圣玛丽亚号拖着被捕获的土耳其帆船，一同回到罗德岛。这一天，骑士团舰队得到了丰富的收获，不但取得土耳其船上大量的财富，还获得了这只巨大的船，成为舰队的第三只大帆船。  
接下来的一周内，罗德镇的人们都在谈论加尔玛骑士，不仅因为他的英勇战绩，还因为他神秘的身份。确实，人们从来没有见过加尔玛摘下头盔的样子，这在天气炎热的罗德岛简直是一个奇迹，因为就连约翰至今也没让我瞧见他穿全套铠甲的样子。有的人赞美加尔玛的骑士精神，也有人暗地里嘲笑他，猜测他的真面目很丑陋，所以不敢在人前露相。  
关于加尔玛的真面目，或许只有我们猫猫才有权获知。那是一个美丽的黄昏，出征了一天的太阳神又回到他的王座，晚霞染红了海港的天空，海风吹着码头一排的风车，让十字形的扇叶咕噜噜地转动。尽管风车的响声可以欺骗人类的耳朵，却骗不了我——我听到就在其中一个风车后面，传来一阵悦耳动听的歌声。  
“……上主是我的牧者，我实在一无所缺。   
祂使我栖息在碧绿草地，又领我进入静水旁。   
在我一生岁月里，常沐浴你恩宠幸福中，   
在我有生之年，我要常住在上主的殿里。”   
一个穿着银色铠甲的身影站在风车之下，面朝着大海，遥望归来的船只，他的头盔已经摘下，任凭悠扬的歌声随风飘荡。  
“葛格，是你吗？”我小心翼翼地走到那个人身后，轻声喵道。  
听到我的叫声，骑士转过头，我终于看到了他的样貌——柔软的金发轻拂他苍白的脸颊，紫水晶般的双眼闪烁着十字形的光辉，没有哪个人的笑容可以比他更好看。  
“小橘子，”他用温柔又悦耳的声音呼唤我，弯下腰，微笑着向我伸出手。  
顿时，我的记忆都回来了，毫不犹豫地扑向了他的怀里。

（待续）


	4. Chapter 4

我是小橘子，住在罗德岛的一只猫。在这座猫咪比人类数量还多的希腊海岛上，我有许多猫朋友，要说我有什么和那些夜猫子不同的地方，大概就是我以牺牲午睡为代价，经常跟着统治罗德岛的医院骑士团的哥哥们出海航行吧。

这天，我坐着约翰拔拔的大帆船圣约翰号来到十二群岛的北部，登上了科斯岛。希腊是欧洲文明的摇篮，每个不起眼的小岛都有着悠久的历史文化，例如在罗德岛可以找到七千年前的古瓮和多座公元前的卫城，十二群岛中面积排第二的科斯岛同样历史悠久，存留大量卡里安人与多里安人的古迹。当圣约翰号靠近科斯岛的海港，瞬间我以为又回到了罗德岛，因为小镇的结构与罗德镇实在太像了，高大严密的城墙围绕海港修建，城墙之后耸起庄严的大城堡，顶上飘着红底白希腊十字的旗帜，镇里也有一条骑士街，是八大语言分团办公处所在地，城北同样有一座一千多年前的卫城。

趁着中午休息的时间，约翰抱着我参观科斯的卫城（你们知道我为什么不能午睡了吧）。希腊的太阳实在太毒辣，无奈古老的卫城遗迹除了几棵高大的棕榈树，几乎没有遮阴的地方，我橙色的毛被晒得滚烫，我的四个肉球大汗淋漓，约翰的红色海军制服又特别吸热，我在他怀里快被闷死了，难道他就不能把衣服涂成圣托里尼的蓝白色吗？

我生气地喵了一声，跳出约翰的怀抱，钻进附近的一丛三角梅里——这棵盛开的三角梅可大可漂亮了，仿佛紫红色的大瀑布，比约翰还要高，我只要钻进去他就肯定找不着我了。管他呢，谁叫约翰大热天带我来逛古迹呢，我从没见他对历史这么感兴趣喵。我越钻越深，忽然在黑乎乎的花丛下面，我看到一只蛇，像藤蔓一样卷成一圈圈缠在一根树干上。

“约翰拔拔！”我喵地大喊一声，从花丛中跳起来，约翰及时接住了我。

“有什么东西藏在里面吗？”约翰非常镇定地拨开花丛，看到里面的蛇，却噗嗤地哼笑了一声。“小橘子，你是不是以为这是真的蛇？”

紧抓着约翰的衣襟，我壮着胆子又看了看花丛里的蛇，才发现那居然是一尊雕像！约翰拔剑砍掉几条树枝，让雕像显出真身：原来这是一尊老者的雕像，手上拿着一只拐杖，那条蛇就缠在这只手杖上。

“这一定是希波克拉底的雕像，终于让我找到了，回去让兄弟们将它搬出来。”约翰低头看到我金绿色的漂亮大眼睛，仿佛被我迷住了，但是仍然假装一本正经的样子给我解释道：“希波克拉底是公元前400年的医生，故乡就在科斯岛，他被称为西医的鼻祖，提倡以观察的方式来诊断病症。希波克拉底喜欢用蛇来做药，因此蛇成了他的标志，也是西医的象征。”

说着，约翰把我放下来，自己跪在雕像面前，在胸前刻了个十字，开始默默地祈祷。

其实我平日去骑士团的大医院找护士姐姐们玩耍，常常会听到她们谈论医学方面的事情，也算对医学略知一二——不要小看姐姐们广博的学识，正如不要小看无所不知的猫咪一样。据说即使希波克拉底开创的西医已经有两千年历史，却没有太大进步，大部分医生都照着一千多年前盖伦的理论，动不动就给病人放血，因此医生也被称为“水蛭”，医术远不及阿拉伯医生高明。说到医院骑士团，他们还有一套更神奇的疗法，就是整天要求住院病人做祈祷，仿佛祈祷越多，康复得越快那样，但是病人更需要的是安静地躺着休息。不过，医院骑士团也有为人民做贡献的时候。例如二十年前，黑死病再次席卷十二群岛，骑士团及时封闭被感染的街道，把修道院改成隔离医院，将病人放在里面。约翰也说过，意大利分团的舰队两年间一直绕着罗德岛在海上漂着，一方面为了避免感染，另一方面也可以防止土耳其趁火打劫。我不得不说，医生就像战士一样勇敢且令人敬佩，身兼两职的医院骑士团更是完美。我最近也开始明白为什么西医外科医生用的武器叫“柳叶刀”，别名“小兰斯”，其实就是骑士用的兰斯的缩小版吧。约翰强劲的身体素质让他能抗住任何艰苦的环境，细长又灵活的手指赋予他外科医生的资质，他就是医生与骑士的双重身份的完美结合。

说到骑士，我至今还没见过约翰穿铠甲的样子，因为他大部分时间都在海上航行，或者在大医院值班，但是最近似乎形势有些紧张，与罗德岛隔海相望的土耳其说不定正在筹划再次进攻罗德岛，于是今天一大早约翰跳上他那匹黑马，似乎要练习一下将近生疏的骑术。马也是相当通人性的动物，我生怕约翰会移情别恋，把我扔一边，于是奋不顾身地跟着约翰跳上马，他无奈地叹了一口气，把我塞进上衣里，“可别掉出来了，小橘子。”

约翰身穿红色的短装战衣，提着三米长的兰斯，一手拉紧缰绳，我们瞬间在草原上飞奔起来。罗德镇高大的城墙很快被抛在身后，一路上我们赶超沿岸追逐的白色海浪，我感到自己又一次飞了起来——乘风飞翔吧，自由的骑士！

不久，我们来到一个心形的海湾，一圈礁石环绕着翠绿色的海水，只有一个供大船通过的天然缺口。约翰右手举起长长的兰斯，突然急转马头，在身体右侧转向海湾的一瞬间，他狠狠地扔出兰斯，脱手的兰斯居然飞越海水，插进千米之外的礁石缝里。

“约翰拔拔好厉害！拔拔是现代的赫克托，是玫瑰岛的赫利俄斯！”我不禁从约翰的衣服里探出头，兴奋地喵喵叫。

约翰擦了一下脸上的汗水，“其实有个人比我还厉害呢，小橘子。”

居然会有人比约翰厉害？我不解地歪着脑袋看约翰。

“但是现在只剩下我了，所以，从今天开始我要抓紧时间练习——为了保护这个美丽的海岛。”他看着通红的太阳从东边的海平线上缓缓升起。

第二天，我们再次来到这个海湾练习投把的时候，却惊奇地发现对面的礁石上插着另一只兰斯——这只兰斯从尾部刺穿了约翰昨天投的那只兰斯，将其劈成两半，两只重叠的兰斯以T字的形状插在礁石上。

“不可能……”约翰惊讶地瞪大了棕色的眼睛，“能做到这点的只有克里斯……”

难道阿佩利斯来找他的普罗托耶尼斯了？在希腊的海岛，神话随时都可能发生吧。我眨着无辜的大眼睛，但是约翰不知道我的想法。

（待续）


End file.
